Summary: The Research Education Core (REC) of the UMass Boston ? Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center U54 Partnership seeks to increase the number of individuals, especially those from underrepresented populations, who pursue graduate degrees and careers in cancer research, health disparities, and/or biomedical science. By ensuring high-quality research experiences, strong mentoring, and the development of specialized skills, the Core will encourage and prepare promising students for a research career. The framework for the Research Education Core focuses on three areas critical to the development of research scientists: 1) acquisition of scientific knowledge; 2) development of communication skills; and 3) individualized career preparation. Promising students who are at different levels in the pipeline continuum will be selected through a competitive process to participate in a multi-year educational experience tailored to their individual needs and educational level ? undergraduate, post-baccalaureate, graduate, and postdoctoral ? at least 150 students will be educated over the five years of the grant. At the undergraduate level, students will work on projects full and part-time during the summer (10-15 weeks) and part-time during the academic year. At the post-baccalaureate level, college graduates interested in pursuing doctoral study in biomedical/social- behavioral cancer and cancer disparities research will engage in a one-year intensive research education experience. At the postdoctoral level, fellows in nursing, the basic sciences, and population science will have two years of support in an intensive research education program while they build an independent research track on a pathway toward an academic position or related professional position. Partnership faculty will mentor and prepare students, at all three levels, to become cancer/cancer disparities research scientists who appreciate the translation implications of research and can work in multidisciplinary teams. The research experiences will emphasize team science and examining the determinants of mechanisms and processes across multiple levels and disciplines. Via scientific and professional development seminars and strong mentoring, students will build their scientific knowledge and enhance their ability to pursue a career in research or any area of the biomedical and bio-behavioral sciences. Briefly, the Core's specific aims are to: 1) Expand and diversify the pool of individuals, especially those from underrepresented backgrounds, who pursue cancer/cancer disparities research careers, 2) Build the capacity of UMass Boston and DF/HCC investigators to provide mentored research experiences. 3) Track participants' academic and career progress and assess the impact of the program, 4) Contribute to the literature on research education initiatives through the submission of manuscripts to peer-reviewed publications, and 5) Sustain and expand the Partnership's research education initiatives through the attainment of grants and philanthropic gifts.